KQ4 timeline
The KQ4 Timeline utilizes the dates from KQ4 manual. It also includes references to periods of time between events, given in the official games, official books, official manuals, and official strategy guides. GC standing for Graham's Coronation. This dating system was chosen to represent the official timeline due to a couple of sources that based the amount of time that passed off anniversary of when King Graham became king. KQ2, KQ4, and KQ6 manuals/hintguides make reference to such anniversaries. GC and BGC are unofficial designations for the dates starting with KQ1, and references to events before KQ1. BPB stands for Before Princeless Bride, and designates different calender used in Eldritch do to time flowing at a different rate than in the world of Daventry. It should also be noted that these are mainly approximate dates, since there is no way to know specific years or the months that events took place in. There are only references to how much time passes between each event, and a few references to which season the event took place during. Tombstones in KQ4 give specific years and dates as well. However, according to the King's Quest Companion these are said to be graves from the Other World (Earth), and therefore do not correspond to dates within the world of Daventry itself (at least from King's Quest Companion perspective). Note there are a few inconsistencies between the various sources on the placement of certain events, so this timeline is not perfect, see 'inconsistent sources'. This timeline is roughly placed on the frame of the King's Quest Companion's internal timeline (see Companion timeline), as well as the manuals (with the exception of ignoring the Companion's/KQ2 manual's placement of the events of KQ2), and uses most of the dates from the manuals and in-game. The companion also differs with KQ6 on the date the game takes place in relation to KQV, placing the events one year after KQV, rather than six months. There are actually at least two or three possible official timelines based on the various sources (this version is no more or less authorative than those). Daventry Time *C. 10,000 BGC :A major event causes the fairies of the Old Wood to grieve. They would not grieve again for another 10,000 years. *C. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. The Ancient Ones were already legend when people first withdrew from the Other World, and were the precursors of the Winged Ones *C. 997 BGC :The priestesses from ancient Aegypt withdrew to world of Daventry and built the crypt for a mummy in Tamir. *C. 880 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates the Wandering Weevils. *792 BGC :The Wandering Weevils involved in the destruction of Sideria. *c. 520 BGC :The approximate date when Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *500 BGC :Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils ate all the plantlife in the Vale of Obscurity forcing the Ice Fairies to move to coast of the Sea of Barnacles. :During this century, Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *c. 475 BGC :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again). *C. 420 BGC :Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain. *C. 394 BGC :An earlier Castle of the Crown was built. It was a large and drafty castle and served as the seat of the royal family for over 300 years. *C. 220 BGC :The nobles of Daventry obtained the Magic Mirror between 400 BGC and 220 BGC. It foretells the future and shows what goes on in distant lands. *120 BGC :The Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. *C. 94 BGC :King Aliphid builds the current Castle of the Crown to replace the old drafty one, to have a healthier home for his wife Queen Astar.Derek Karlavaegen wrote in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles that the new castle was built 100 years before. *C. 77 BGC :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Death Bogs of Tamir. *C. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. *58 BGC :Master Rokaill is born in Daventry. *20 BGC :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. :King Edward loses the Chest of Gold. *19 BGC :The future King Graham is born in Daventry to the family of Sir Hereward in late spring. *8 BGC :Graham has his 11th birthday during the late spring. :Around this time, the evil wizard Karn Megiddo begins work on his great spell. *0 GC :Having just turned nineteen, Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost in late spring. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. *1 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. *2 GC :King Graham continues to look for a queen, but doesn't have any luck. :Hesthia, Rosella's childhood friend is born Daventry. *3 GC :William, son of Oswold is born in Daventry in the early spring. :Graham sees the image of Valanice in the Magic Mirror, not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (thus late spring/early summer). He travelled to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha and marry her. *5 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *6 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. Manannan appeared and cast a spell on the group, and kidnaped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion (he will be held captive for seventeen long yearsKQC3E, pg). :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *7 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *10 GC :Abdul Alhazred travels to the Land of the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier. *11 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their sixth birthday. :Around this time, Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell. *12 GC :Rosella and Alexander-Gwydion have their seventh birthday. *13 GC :William, Son of Osvold, has his tenth birthday in early spring. :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their eighth birthday. *19 G :Benjamin was born to Hesthia during the spring. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their 14th birthday. *20 GC :Betony was born to Hesthia. :Nearing her fifteenth birthday, Rosella, decides that she wants to run the kingdom while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a sworm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, before her parents get home. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their fifteenth birthday. *22 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. :This is the last year Gwydion works for Manannan. :A large metal object crashed into Castle Daventry's moat, Hoyle I, apparently causing it to drain. The was discovered to be a strange contraption. *23 GC :As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape.Narrator (KQ3): "Gwydion is a lonely lad of seventeen..." During the summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a long voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together.About KQV (KQ5): "Twenty years have passed..."(since KQ2)"...and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella..." :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on fourty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :Around this time, Alexander met the wizard Morowyn in Daventry, and learned about the spell the wizard had cast upon himself to stay alive. :Cassima is kidnapped by Mordack a friend of the Vizier Alhazred, and taken to his island, in hopes she will decide to wed him. *24 GC :Alexander returns from journeying abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. He had visited Morowyn 9 months before. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. :Alexander visits Morowyn, Cyril, and Princess Lydia. :Alexander and Rosella have their nineteenth birthday. *25 GC :Daventry celebrates the 25 year anniversary of fourty four year old Graham's reign. :Soon after Alexander heads to Green Isles to rescue Cassima. He saved her and his family were at his wedding. :Alexander and Cassima began traveling from the Green Isles by ship to visit the Royal Family of Daventry. :Not long after Rosella (age 19) and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age.Now Rosella, you are nearly twenty years old, most of your friends are already married. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. *524 GC :The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Before 2000 BGC *The Old Wood grows in Serenia. *The fairies move into the Old Wood. *Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia. *Daventry is founded thousands of years before KQ1. It was founded long after the creation of the Old Wood. It has shared a number of good and bad kings over the thousands of years of its existence.King's Quest 4 Manual, 2 Before 0 GC *Rosella's Great-Grandfather, Graham's father successfully defeated the Dragon of Herenna.Hoyle I *Some time before KQ1, Edward chooses Graham as his potential heir, making the still living Sir Hereward proud of his son.Hoyle I Few Years After 25 GC *The events of Mask of Eternity occur within a few years after KQ7. Graham is still alive, but older, and white-haired.I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006. "Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older."-Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010 Eldritch Time *Date Unknown :The Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground have been keepers of the volcano for one hundred generations. *130 BPB :Date given by Dr. Mort Cadaver to explain when the children of Ooga Booga died becoming the ghoul kids, and began terrorizing Ooga Booga for 130 years. *0 BPB :Rosella and Valanice save Eldritch and Etheria from destruction and defeat Malicia. Other World/Earth Time In King's Quest Companion, many of these dates represent grave stones brought over from the Other World. In Roberta's view these were apparently intended to be dates within the King's Quest Universe itself, which was meant to be Earth. *60 Million Years Amber is formed. *999-1003 Pope Sylvester rules the Vatican.KQC2E, pg *1300s :Gypsies first appear in EuropeKQC2E, 473. *1400s :In early 15th century, the physician Paracelsus gave the gnomes their name and differentiated them from dwarfs.KQC2E, 470 *1499-1598 :The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 :The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) :The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 :The life of Lord Coningsby. *1564-1616 :The life of William Shakespeare.KQC2E, pg *1575-1629 :The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 :The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 :The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 :The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. *1897: :Bram Stoker writes a novel about Count Dracula, believed to be based on the madman by the name of Vlad the Impaler.KQC2E, 458 *1980-1998 :Peter Spear, Roberta Williams, and others receive dreams and messages from the world of Daventry. The King's Quest series of computer and video games are based on these messages and dreams. In time the great dreamer, Roberta Williams begins to affect the reality of Daventry causing changes in the world. *1984: :In late 1984, Peter Spear was working as a writer and producer for a television station in San Francisco. He first had a chance to talk to John Williams (head of marketing at Sierra) about a new game about to be published. He traveled to Ethiopia, and when he returned the game, "King's Quest" (plain vanilla King's Quest, not King's Quest 1, not Quest for the Crown was waiting for him).KQC2E, xix *1988 :In late 1988, Peter Spear airs a segment on Roberta Williams *1989 :In January,Peter Spear met Roberta Williams in Las Vegas and interviewed her a few months later. Roberta talked about the land of her creation. She secretly hinted to Peter Spear that Daventry was a reality, a universe, that really existed. Short time later, Peter Spear began receiving electronic mail from Daventry.KQC2E, xx, xxi, xxiii *1990 :Sierra releases a new and graphically improved King's Quest I. It contained "creative license" that changed elements of the game world, that did not reflect the "real world of Daventry". It was a second "game reality".KQC3E, xv-xvi Notes This is a list of the inconsistent references to time between the sources. It also includes a few additional references to time mentioned in different articles, interviews, etc. Note that the The Silver Lining, KQ2, and other fan timelines are inconsistent with the dates given in the official sources. Examples: *According to the King's Quest Companion, the king's quest games take place over the course of 20 or 25 years.KQC, 4th Edition, pg xvi *The date of the first withdrawal is unclear. According to information in the Companion it apparently took place after the Ancient Ones had already become legend. According to the guidebook the last date the Ancient Ones had lived in Green Isles was about 1000 years before KQ6. This would mean the first withdrawal would have had to have taken place between 1000 BGC and 0 BGC. This has other issues with other information that suggests that Daventry was founded several millenia before KQ1 (which would suggest that withdrawal occured more than 1000 years before KQ1). *Depending on the source Daventry was founded less than 1000 BGC (after the Ancients became legend) or over 2,000 years before KQ1. *The introductory story in KQ2 manual originally implied that events of KQ2 took place one year after KQ1 (from the moment he saw Edward in the mirror). The novelization for KQ2 in the King's Quest Companion also states that KQ2 takes place one year after KQ1, mentioning that the Sorcerer had turned him to stone the year before.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, pg 79. The KQ4 manual, places of events of KQ2; three years after KQ1. The KQV Hintbook placed the events of KQ2 several years after KQ1 (implying it was more than two or three years). *According to the KQV hintbook and an article in InterAction Magazine (Fall 1992) states that the twins were born 1 year after events of KQ2. According to KQ4 manual, the royal twins were born two years after KQ2. In the King's Quest Companion the twins were born about four years after KQ2. *King's Quest: The Floating Castle, King's Quest V Hintbook, and an article in InterAction Magazine (Fall 1992) states that Alexander was 18 years old when he returned from Llewdor (or that 18 years had passed since Alexander was kidnapped). However, according to KQ3 (and several other sources) he and his sister were 17 when he returned from Llewdor. *According to information in KQ3, the game took place during the summer. However, a reference in King's Quest Companion which states that Pan plays a "Maytime dance" could imply that KQ4 takes place during spring. However, KQ4 begins directly at the end of KQ3. *The KQV hintbook and the article in InterAction Magazine (Fall 1992) states that Alexander was kidnapped exactly six months after his birth, the KQC, and other sources suggest it was 1 year after his birth (he was captive for 17 long years). However this creates problems with other known details in relation to other sources; Alexander's was a few weeks from his eighteenth birthday, the story took place during late summer, and that See No Weevil places the twins birthdays in early autumn. If Alexander was born during early Autumnn, as per See No Weevil and supported by KQ3, and kidnapped from the shores of Lake Maylie during the summer (according to King's Quest Companion), then it would imply that Alexander could have been kidnapped over ten months after his birthdate. The King's Quest Hintbook's six month reference (from autumn birthdate) would place his kidnapping during late winter, early spring. *KQ5 takes place almost a year after KQ4 (23 GC) according to the KQV & KQ8 manuals, during following spring (24 GC). References within KQ6 states that Cassima was "locked in a room nearly six months"Cassima (KQ6): "Alexander, do not despair for me. I have been safe in this room nearly six months now." which implies it was six months after her rescue in KQ5. This would place KQ6 at about 24 years after KQ1. However the official King's Quest VI Hintbook by Lorelei Shannon places KQ6 at 25 GC, the same year as KQ7 ("...20th birthday...") which would be almost a year after KQ5. KQ6/7 taking place 25 years after KQ1 is supported in the King's Quest Companion). King's Quest Companion states that KQ6 takes place almost a year after KQV"It has been nearly a year since Mordack was defeated"-KQC, 4th Edition, p 243, and that Cassima was to be in seclusion for a year.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 251 *The exact timeframe for King's Quest: The Floating Castle is unclear. There are few locations that it could fit in relationship to details given within the book. The last major event mentioned early in the book is Alexander's escape from Manannan (and it is implied that he is at least eighteen). It also mentions that Alexander met the wizard Morowyn nine months before events of the book, he also appears to show no signs of depression (implying he has not yet met Cassima), the epilogue takes place in the following summer. This would mean that details given would place most of the book between KQ4 and KQ5. The epilogue would most likely have to take place after KQV. *The date that the magic mirror was obtained is implied to be over 500 years in KQ1 manual, and over 200 years in King's Quest: The Floating Castle. *At the end of the KQ1 remake its mentioned that an unspecific number of years of prosperity occurs following events of KQ1.Narrator: And thus ended Sir Graham's great quest for the lost treasures of Daventry. Despite the loss of their beloeved King Edward, the people of Daventry grew happy and prosperous and flourished for years to come. And whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come... for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved so much. *In an article by Peter Spear in Interaction Winter 1992, King's Quest - A Landmark Game, he claimed that the game "Picks up about three months after King's Quest V ended". It is actually said to aboue six months in the game. The article was original published in questbusters magazine, and was published before the release of KQ6. It discusses several other prototype ideas. *While the narrator in KQ4 calls him "old King Graham", Rosella states that Graham is still young.Rosella (KQ4): "Oh Father! You're still young; you should have many years ahead of you!" Several other sources claim that he was "old", as well. *According to an interview from Roberta Williams she stated; "Between III and VI, there’s only a period of about two years." *It is said in several sources that Alexander was several weeks from his eighteenth birthday when KQ3 began. Exact amount is not clear. Misc. Notes *Note: Eldritch time, due to time in world of Eldritch moving at a different rate than Daventry events in Eldrich may have happened only a couple of years or decades before the events of KQ7 from Daventry's POV, though from Eldritch's POV longer. *Roberta apparently chose Connor, because she felt she couldn't do anything more with the Royal Family, King Graham was getting too old and Alexander was living in the Land of the Green Isles.Mask of Eternity Talkspot, part 1 *Bears have existed for millions of years.KQC2E, 443 Alternate Timeline Variants These are additional variant timelines that utilize KQ4 manual, with or without various sources. The first more or less ignores the all hint books (including the companion), with the exception of the ballpark reference to KQ taking place over the course of a 20 or 25 year period as stated in the companion. The second variant uses KQ4 manual + KQ6 related material (including the 'six month date' given by Cassima). KQ4 Manual - hintbooks/companion Here is one which ignores the KQ5/6 hintbook/companion (but maintains the KQC date for KQ7, and uses the KQ6 six month date), maintains the KQ4 manual. *0 GC :KQ1 *3 GC :KQ2 *5 GC :Twins born *23 GC :KQ3/4 *24 GC :Graham turns 43 years old in the spring. :Graham goes walking during a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :3 months later; :Leaves for Green Isles (KQ6 intro) :5 months later; :Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul Alhazred(KQ6) :6 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :Alexander and Cassima travels to Daventry by Boat. *25 GC :Graham turns 44... :KQ7. KQ4 manuap + KQ6 hintbook/KQ6 Timeline uses KQ6 hintbook, KQ6 6 month date, and references from other manuals. Maintains KQ4 manual. There is twenty years between KQ3 and KQ2. However, it assumes that there was approximately 1 year between the time Graham seems Valanice in the mirror up to the point he saves Valanice. There is little time for floating castle to fit (as is implied in TFC to take place during late spring, early summer). If spring it could be just before KQ5, if summer it would have to be after KQV (though this wouldn't necessarily fit Alexander's personality at that time). *0 GC :KQ1 *1 GC :Graham sees Edward in the mirror. *3 GC :Graham sees Valanice in the mirror, begins his journey looking for her. *4 GC :KQ2 After a long journey Graham reaches Kolyma, and saves Valanice. They are married. *5 GC :Graham begins his daily walks by the shores of Lake Maylie. *6 GC :Twins are born. *14 GC :Kingdom of Sorrow *21 GC :See No Weevil *24 GC :KQ3/4 summer *25 GC :The Floating Castle :Graham goes walking during a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :3 months later; :Leaves for Green Isles (KQ6 intro) :5 months later; :Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul Alhazred(KQ6) :6 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :Alexander and Cassima travels to Daventry by Boat. *26 GC :KQ7 Refrences Category:Timelines